For example, in Patent document 1, an invention is disclosed that uses neutron radiography to examine whether or not a lubricant is present inside a hydrodynamic bearing.
By using an invention disclosed in Patent document 1, without dismantling the bearing it has become possible to perform an examination to determine whether or not a lubricant is present which hitherto has required the bearing to be dismantled.